


Something Fantastic

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist!Sam, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, gabe literally falls for sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Gabe is crushing hard on Sam who just so happens to be sitting on the quad, distracting Gabriel enough to trip and literally fall for Sam.





	Something Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> If I missed any warnings, make sure to tell me, please and thank you. Otherwise, enjoy this fluffy fic!!

Gabriel has decided that he has a thing for tall men with long hair that they put up into buns to showcase their adorable puppy dog face and may or may not have the last name of Winchester, first name Sam. Not specific at all.

And oh, what a coincidence that a man of those specifications is sitting on the quad, basked in sunshine right now looking downright heavenly. Especially with his tongue between his teeth in concentration as he scribbled away at the old journal that he always kept with him.

And, of course, Gabriel had just tripped in front of this heavenly being and face planted into the grass with a very unmanly yelp. He quickly scrambles to stand up and brush off most of the dirt covering his clothes.

"Are you okay?" the heavenly boy asks and holy shit his voice holds so much innocence and concern and it's so smooth and beautiful and Gabriel is so, so fucked.

"Yeah," Gabriel squeaks before clearing his throat to try again. "Yeah, yes, I'm fine. Sorry to disturb your...whatever you're doing. I'm just gonna…"

The boy chuckles and gets this look on his face that makes it obvious that he's thinking of something with his head tilted to the side, eyebrows scrunched together, and lips tightening slightly before taking a short breath, hesitating a second, and repeating the process.

"Do you...do you want to sit? With me, I mean," the boy stutters and blushes. "If you want. You could sit by me?"

"I guess I can spare a minute to sit," Gabriel jokes, unable to wipe the smile that found its way from his face, plopping down next to this boy. "Gabriel, by the way. Or Daddy, if you prefer."

And Gabriel fucking winks afterwards and he has never hated himself more. But then the most spontaneously beautiful laugh comes out of the boy's mouth, head thrown back, and Gabriel gapes in awe because this being just became even more perfect for Gabriel.

"I think I'll stick with Gabriel," the boy says and the way Gabriel's name sounds coming from his mouth sends his stomach in a frenzy. Add that to the way the boy leans close to his ear to whisper the rest conspiratorially and Gabriel's heart is done for, reaching out desperately for this dream boy. "Or maybe Gabe if I'm feeling like it. If that's okay with you, of course?"

"Yeah," Gabriel breathlessly whispers and this boy chuckles again.

"Sam, by the way. Now hold still, I want to capture this moment. You make me wish I carried color on me to capture the blush."

Gabriel hits him on the arm, but finds himself smiling wide anyways. Yet his damn face heats up even more, so he leans back on the tree and acts nonchalant when his nerves are going haywire on the inside.

"This good for you?" Gabe smirks and Sam nods, but he also reaches forward to brush Gabe's hair to the side of his face, lingering for a few moments longer than necessary. Is that...blush on his face? Either way, Gabriel's breath catches in his throat, becoming harder to breathe as Sam gives him as gentle smile.

"Now it is," Sam says and looks down at his book and turns to another page, getting that same look of concentration again, looking so adorable that Gabriel has no clue how much time has passed. He can't even fathom that this angel is talking to him, but he is. And Sam doesn't talk to many people, so Gabriel decides that he's going to take this as it comes, let Sam lead the way to wherever they may go. Together, hopefully.

All he knows is that this is the start of something fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked awkward Gabe and adorable Sam, leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
